Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Ki-adi-mundi
Hey hier ist die Diskussions Seite von Ki-adi-mundi hier darfst du mir Fragen stellen und so was .Jedoch wenn du vandalierst könnte es durch aus möglich sein das du deinen Raumschiff nicht mehr findest! Schlimmsten Fall`s sogar von meinen Klonkriegern und mir selbst verfolgt wirst. Hallo Ki-adi-mundi! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Ki-adi-mundi!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Yoda41 Admin 19:31, 13. Mär. 2008 (CET) ---- Hallo Ki-adi-mundi, ein herzliches Willkommen von mir und wenn du fragen hast kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Gruß A-11 14:29, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) Auch von mir ein Halloa--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 18:54, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Legovideos Hey du bist ja echt süß (so klein) xD hast du diese videos irgendwo rein gestellt LG Frece 16:42, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :JO cool danke ^^ .. und chatest du denn über icq ? ::Mein spirtzname wird Friss ausgesprochen , mit ienem weichen r xD also eher Fuiss --Frece 23:01, 2. Mär. 2009 (CET) Mal wieder Hi mal wieder , ich wollte fragen ob du überhaupt noch on kommst , wär ja schade wenn nich. Grüße Frece 20:08, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Danke :schön das du mir geschrieben hast , freut mich. ich dachte schon du komsmt nicht mehr on , weil ich war sehr lange zeit nicht hier ... :also die einzigen bücher die ich besitze stehen allesamt in meinem profil , sonst habe ich nicht viel mehr was mit star wars zu tun hat , nur tausen spielsacxhen mit denen ich früher immer gespielt hab xD :LieblingsJedi :mein lieblingsjedi ist mit unter Yoda oder auch Obi-Wan aber irgendwie sind das so typische langweilige favorieten .. also ich werd noch sehen welcher mein lieblings ist ... :Kontakt :hast du jezt mal langsam icq ? ich weiß jezt nicht genau wie alt du bist , aber ich denke so lanbgsam wirds zeit für dich ICQ zu holen , oder schuelervz oder irgendwie sowas. :Bis dahin :wie gesagt danke für deine nachicht ich hoffe du schreibst mal wieder und bitte gib mir mal die links zu deinen legoviedeos ^^ Grüße Frece 22:07, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hi Kid-Adi-Mundi Hi ich wollte fragen ob ich vileicht deine Benutzerseite etwas verbessern soll und ich ich teile deine Meinug über Star Wars Empier at War du kannst dir ja dzu die erweiterung holen wenn ich also deine Benutzerseite aufbesser soll dann schreibe einfach zurück Bild:Yoda.gif Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Yoda Alpha 10:27, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Es wäre schön wenn du meine Seite verbessern würdest, ach übrigens ich hab schon die erweiterung von EaW ich hab nur keine Lust gehabt nochmal ein Foto hinzustellen , kanns t du ja machen aber nur wenn du willst .(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 25. Apr. 2009, 18:32:32 (Diskussion) Ki-adi-mundi) ::Hi Kid-Adi-Mundi du musst das jetzt nur noch eintragen dann ist sie fertig.Yoda Alpha 10:09, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Diskussionen bitte immer da weiter führen, wo sie begonnen werden. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 13:47, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Ki-adi-mundi, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion 21:31, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Bitte denke dran. Pandora Diskussion 15:31, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Bitte dran denken! Gruß Cad Bane Holocrons | Artikel 15:15, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) Angriffsdroiden-Bild Hey Ki-adi-mundi, könntest du vielleicht auf deiner Seite vielleicht auf Bild:Angriffsdroide.jpg verzichten und stattdessen Bild:Angriffsdroide 2.jpg nehmen? Dies tue ich nur im Dienstedes heiligen Speicherplatzes der JP Bild:;-).gif. JunoDiskussion 17:55, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Schon gemachtKi-adi-mundi 20:26, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) Under Construction Hallo Ki-adi-mudi, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du den Artikel Republic Commando (Videospiel) bearbeitet hast. Das ist prinzipiell sehr lobenswert. Villeicht ist dir jedoch der Under-Construction-Vermerk aufgefallen. Mit so einer Box werden Artikel gekennzeichnet, die von Benutzern intensiv bearbeitet werden. Daher ist es nicht unbeding erwünscht, dass andere Benutzer diesen Artikel ebenfalls bearbeiten. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 19:52, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) Hallo HHL , tschuldige das hab ich leider nicht gewusst. Danke.Ki-adi-mundi 09:54, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) Tipp Ich habe eine Tipp für dich (da du auf deine Benutzerseite großen Wert zu legen scheinst): Du brauchst bei der Vorlage Buchbewertung kein * davor zu setzen, dass kommt von allein. Gruß Nahdar Vebb 17:01, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) Danke!Ki-adi-mundi 11:53, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) Da bin ich wieder. Hey , sorry das ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet hab :). hoffe wir sprechen mal wieder. wie siehts denn in letzter zeit aus? , bist du fleißig am star wars lesen? Grüße Frece 13:46, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) Gut das du wieder da bist und ja ich hab fleißig oder lese noch fleißig SW wie du siehst bin ich schon an Teil 3 von das Erbe der Jedi Ritter. Ich hab mich übrigens beim SW fanon wiki angemeldet und auch schon ein paar Artikel geschrieben.Außerdem kann ich jetzt Jawas zeichnen ich will nämlich nen Comic machen. Ach ja,kennst du vielleicht das Spiel Monster Hunter Freedom? Hab ich mir nämlich geholt. P.S. Warum warst du solange nicht da ? P.P.S. Darf ich dich auf meine Freundesliste stellen?Ki-adi-mundi 14:32, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) :klar darfst du das ^^ , leider kenn ich das spiel was du meinst nicht. und wenn du willst helfe ich dir bei deinem Comic ich zeichne richtig viel und richtig gerne. sry das ich jez schonwieder so lange nich geschreiben habe , ich geh iwie kaum noch zu jedipedia. Die moderatoren sind immer voll die möchtegern alles wisser. naja , wie in jedem forum ^^ . grüße Frece 19:11, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) Hi, wenn du willst kannst du mir helfen, mit dem Comic ,da geht`s um n Jawa auf Yavok der heist Kun Raven der wird dann zum Sith.Ich arbeite grad bei dem Artikel davon im SW-Fanon wiki. P.S. Hast du die SWTCW folge am Sonntag gesehen?wie fandest du sie?Ki-adi-mundi 14:32, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) Lieder hab ich die nich gesehen. hast du vieleicht icq und/oder msn oder skype ? dann können wir besser darüber reden. grüße Frece 22:59, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET)